A Rat, Four Turtles, and a Dog
by kame otaku
Summary: Join the turtles on their adventures throughout the show. There is an extra addition, though: Mona Lisa the mutant dog! See how the storyline is affected when the turtles have a sister. Cover image from ml
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: rise of the turtles part 1

**A/N: I don't own anything but this fandom-created Mona Lisa. I must warn you, most of this is direct quoting from the episodes. I try to steer away from the state known as Mary Sue, but tell me if it gets out of hand. Feel welcome to share/lend ideas, no matter how random they may be.**

The four teenage mutant ninja turtles sat across from each other in pairs: Raphael and Donatello; Leonardo and Michelangelo. Their sister, Mona Lisa, knelt at the sidelines. She had already been defeated in the tournament-like sparring session.

Mona Lisa was a dog mutant, looking much like a poodle with apricot fur. Her German Shepard tail poked through a hole in her sleeveless red kimono. Her mask was yellow, surrounding her green eyes.

Mikey and Leo began first. Leo charged first. "YAAAAHH!" "Oh, yeah," Mikey smiled and charged at Leo. "Michelangelo is on the move!" Leonardo swiped at the youngest brother, but the latter dodged. "You don't know what to do. I'm here. I'm there. I could be anywhere! How can you stop what you can't even see?" said he while dodging Leo's attacks. Mikey then charged at his brother. Leo turned his sword so that the butt of it hit Mikey's plastron during his charge. The younger turtle crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Like that?" Leo answered. "Good one, Leo…"

Donnie twirled his bo staff with skill, waiting for an opportunity to strike his opponent. Raph cracked his neck and said, "Alright, put down the staff and no one gets hurt." "Uh, you said that last time, Raph, and then you hurt me," argued Donatello. "Yeah, but less than I would have." Donnie sarcastically said, "Right." The 2nd youngest began to swipe at the 2nd oldest, but he kept dodging. Raphael eventually swiped the bo staff from his brother's hands and broke it in two. "Should have dropped the staff?" asked the purple. "Should have dropped the staff," confirmed the red. Raph then promptly began beating the gap-toothed turtle with the remains of his own weapon. "Ok! Ok! OW! I'm down!"

Raphael and Leonardo faced each other as Mikey and Donnie joined Lisa. "_Onigashima_,"said Leo. "Whatever you say," Raph smirked. The eldest brother swung his sword at the 2nd eldest, but it was blocked by two sai. They separated, followed by Leo turning around 180 degrees clockwise and swinging his sword again. He missed. The brothers faced each other again.

"I'm getting some water. You guys want anything?" asked Mona Lisa. The two youngest turtles shook their heads. Lisa shrugged and left the room.

Raph ran at Leo with a battle cry. The blue swung and missed, but punched the red down. Raph hopped up, and Leo charged again. Raph's sai was knocked out of his hand and thrown into the wall right between Mikey and Donnie. They didn't flinch. Mona Lisa then walked in with a glass of water. "What did I miss?"

Raph took out his other sai, and had a stare down with Leo again. They charged, metal meeting metal. Leo's katana fell to the floor. Leo's arm was scooped into the space between the sai's prongs, enabling Raph to flip Leo onto his back. "Nice try," Raph smirked as Leonardo held his wrist in pain.

"_Yame_!" said a voice, revealing a mutant rat. T'was Master Splinter. All heads turned to him. The siblings knelt in a line, oldest to youngest(Leonardo, Raphael, Mona Lisa, Donatello, Michelangelo.). "You all did very well," began the ninjutsu master. "But I did better," Raph interrupted. "This is about self-improvement, Raphael; it is not about winning and losing," said Splinter. "I know, _Sensei_, but I won and they lost." Splinter hooked his finger into a pressure point in his son's neck. "Ow, ow, ow! But what's really important is that we all did our best. GOOD JOB, EVERYONE!" said Raph, tears leaking from his eyes. His father finally released him. Splinter chuckled, while Mona Lisa snickered.

* * *

Leonardo took a bite of his algae-and-worm dish using chopsticks. Raphael basically jabbed his onto his chopsticks. Donatello stuck his tongue out at his and gagged. Mona Lisa smiled a little as she nibbled on the chewy algae. Splinter kept a poker face as he ate his fill. Michelangelo stirred a large pot while saying,"There's a little algae and worms left if anyone wants it. Anybody? Annnybooody?" The male portion of his family declined, while his sister asked to merely lick the spoon as she was so full. "Well, I guess no one left room for…cake!"

His siblings all gasped. "It is a cake!" confirmed Donnie. "I LOVE CAKE!" exclaimed Lisa as she jumped up, while in the process accidentally knocking down her plate. Algae and worms were spread across her lap. "Darn it."

"Made of…algae," Raph observed, as a worm crawled over the top. "And worms." "What's the frosting made out of?" asked Leo. "You don't wanna know…" Mikey warned. "Happy Mutation Day!" "Happy Mutation Day!" his siblings answered back. "Ah, yes, fifteen years ago today, our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families." "Tell us the story, Master Splinter." begged the youngest child. "Michelangelo, I have already told it many times." "Please Master Splinter?" begged Mona Lisa. "PLEEAASSE!" they whined together. Raphael put his hands over their mouths and said, "Please; it's the only way to shut them up."

Splinter sighed. "Very well."

_"__Many years ago, when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles." _"That was us!" interrupted Mikey. "Yes; don't interrupt!" He continued with the story:

_"__I passed a strange man on the street. Something felt…off… about him. I decided to follow. __**"**__**Go no further. This place is a place where you are not allowed in this place. We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not the place that will be left by you."**_

_As a battle commenced, a puppy peeked out from behind a trash bin. I landed a blow on one man, who dropped a glowing canister. It shattered, and it began to transform me. The burning pain made me drop the bowl of turtles, and they began to transform as well. The puppy came out into the alley and sniffed the ooze. Its nose touched it, and she transformed. I had passed out, and when I awoke, I saw five toddlers before me. Four boys and one girl. I scooped them up and fled to the sewers."_

"That was the beginning of our life together. It was the mysterious substance in this canister that, in a way, gave birth to us all." finished Master Splinter. Mikey took the canister his father had help and hugged it. "Mooom…"

Michelangelo's siblings just looked at him before Leo began,"So, _Sensei_, now that we're fifteen, I think we're finally ready to go up to the surface, don't you?" "Yes," said Splinter as the teens cheered, "and no." The youngsters groaned. "You have grown powerful, but you are still young. You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely." Lisa pouted in her chair. "So, _Sensei_, isn't that just no?" asked Donnie. "Yes… and no. Wisdom comes from experience, and experience comes from making mistakes." "Aha, so in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes! So we can go," said Donnie. "No." "And yes?" "No!" Donatello sighed.

"_Sensei_, we know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives living down here," said Leonardo. His father contemplated this for a moment, but then looked to his children. They were all doing the puppy-dog eyes Mona Lisa had taught them. Splinter sighed again and said, "You may go. Tonight." They cheered. "High three!" yelled Mikey. "Point two!" added Lisa. They looked at her strangely, so she explained, "I did the math on a calculator. Four threes and one four averaged together is three point two. Therefore, with me included, it is a high three point two." Her brothers just stared at her blankly, and then proceeded with the high 3.2.

* * *

Leonardo sat in front of the television, glued to the screen.

_Captain Ryan: Mister Krickshaw! Status report!_

_Krickshaw: Status? I'll give you status! We're going to blow up in two seconds!_

_Captain Ryan: *slaps Krickshaw*_

_Krickshaw: Thank you, Captain._

Mona Lisa looked up from her paper-mache. "Ha, I like it when that guy gets slapped." Leo quickly turned around and shushed her, then began talking along with the captain.

_Captain Ryan_ (and Leo-nerd-o)_: Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. There is no time for hesitation; my orders must be carried out without question._

_Crew: Aye, sir!_

Raphael looked up from his comic book and said," You know this show is stupid, right?" "Space Heroes is a great show, and Captain Ryan is a great hero. Someday, I am going to be just like him," the eldest replied. "Well, you do like to hear yourself talk, so you're on your way."

Just then, the two youngest terrapin brothers ran in. "It's go time!" yelled Michelangelo while doing a fist pump. Donatello pretended to play an air guitar.

Once every teen had dramatically shown off their moves, they lined up in front of their father and teacher. "You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times" "_Hai, Sensei!" _his children responded and turned to leave. "Stay in the shadows!" "_Hai, Sensei!"_ "Don't talk to strangers!" "_Hai, Sensei!" _"EVERYONE IS A STRANGER!" "_Hai, Sensei…"_ The five mutants ran to the exit of the lair, when Splinter called to them, "Make sure to go before you leave; the restrooms up there are FILTHY!" "_Sensei!"_ his students groaned. Master Splinter sighed and said, "Good luck, my children." Mona Lisa shot forward and hugged him. "Thank you, Father!" A smile tugged at Splinter's lips. The mutant dog rushed back to her brothers, who were too busy cheering to notice. The teens rushed out of the lair.

"LOOK BOTH WAYS BEFORE CROSSING THE STREET!"


	2. Chapter 2

A green head peeked out from under a manhole. Deeming it safe, the creature climbed out. Four more forms joined him. "Whoa…."

The five shapes gasped in awe. The alley they were in was covered in graffiti. A farting hobo lied on a mattress. "It's so beautiful!" said the youngest.

* * *

The mutants were walking down the street. "This city is just full of possibility. There could be an adventure around this corner, or, or this one, or this one!" Leo rambled as he looked into an alley. A kitten mewed. Mona Lisa growled at it, making it run away. "There's not, but there could be!" Leo and Lisa ran to catch up with their brothers.

Donnie pressed his face up to a display window. "Look at all these computers! *GASP!* Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption?!" Raph humored him and said," I don't know, Donatello. Is it?" Said terrapin looked closer and gasped, "IT IS!"

Mikey called his siblings over. "Guys, check it out; a hand made out of light!" The neon palmistry sign then changed. "*GASP* Now it's an eye made of light. *GASP* Now the hand again! Now the eye's back! Then the hand!" "C'mon, genius," said Raph as he began to pull his youngest brother's away from the sign by his mask tails. "THE EYE!"

The two rejoined the rest of the family in the middle of the street. "So where to next?" asked Donnie. Just then, a motor scooter came to a stop right in front of the mutants.

For a moment, everyone just stared at each other. Raph broke the silence by making a face at the scooter driver. The boy quickly jumped back onto his vehicle and drove away, either not knowing or caring that a box slid from its spot on the bike.

"Haha, that was kinda fun!" said Raph. "Can we do it again?" asked Lisa. Leo shook his head, and then said, "We're too exposed out here. Come on." He began to lead the way to a rooftop. Mikey glanced at the box.

* * *

The teenagers stared down at the strange box before them. It read: Antonio's Pizza. "Pizz…a?" Michelangelo tried to read the foreign word. "Should we open it?" asked Donatello. "Careful, it could be dangerous…" cautioned Leonardo. Raphael rolled his eyes and flipped the top open. Inside laid a steaming disc of bread, covered in sauce, cheese, and bits of meat.

"I think it's… food," said a very puzzled Donnie. "It's not like any food I ever saw," commented Raph. Mona Lisa sniffed the air and said, "It smells good, though." "I'll try it," volunteered Mikey. He picked up a triangular piece of it and took a bite of it. His eyes went wide as he scarfed the rest down and grinned. We all just stared at him. Would he explode? Would he get sick? …Did he just say "MMM"?!

"Uh, yuck! You guys won't like it; I'll take the rest-" "No way!" "Nu-uh!" "Let me try!" "Back off!" The box was quickly emptied and the sound of chewing filled the air. "I never thought I'd taste something better than worms and algae, but this is amazing!" exclaimed Raph.

Mikey threw his hands in the air and yelled, "I LOVE IT UP HERE!"


End file.
